Jeffy's Sticker Chart!
"Jeffy's Sticker Chart" is a story that is written by ArthurFistMeme. Transcript Jeffy: Uh! Uh! Jeffy beats his diaper, and poops his pants. Jeffy: Uh-oh daddy. Someone pooped my pants. Mario: Jeffy, that was you! Jeffy: No, daddy. I swear it wasn't me. Mario: Jeffy, it was you! Jeffy: Daddy, I'm hungry. Mario: *sigh* I'll get you something to eat. Just go to the table. Jeffy: It better not be green beans. Jeffy is seen sitting at the table, while Mario brings him a plate of green beans. Mario: Alright, Jeffy. I got you some green beans. Jeffy grabs the plate and throws it. Jeffy: I HATE GREEN BEANS, DADDY!!! Mario: JEFFY!!! Ooh, you're such a nuisance! Jeffy: Fuck you, daddy! I don't wanna eat green beans! Mario: Hold on... Jeffy, do you like to have fun? Jeffy: Uh, yeah! Mario: Well, what if I told you that you can earn things just for behaving? Jeffy: I can earn things just for behaving? Mario: Yeah, I bought this sticker chart like a few days ago. It's gonna be fun. Jeffy: *gasp* A sticker chart? Mario: Yep. Jeffy: I guess I'll behave, daddy. Mario: Alright, if I give you a plate of green beans, will you flip the plate? Jeffy: Maybe... Mario: *sigh* I'll be back... Mario gives Jeffy another plate of green beans. Mario: Here you go, Jeffy. Jeffy begins to quiver. Mario: Jeffy... Remember, the sticker chart. Jeffy *sigh* Fine, I'll eat my green beans, daddy. Jeffy eats his green beans, but whines about eating them at the same time. Jeffy: Daddy... I'm done... I. Hate. Green. Beans! Bleh! Mario: Alright, Jeffy. You just earned a sticker. See? Jeffy: Yeah, daddy. Mario: If you fill in all of these squares with the stickers, you can earn your prize. Cool, right? Jeffy: Wow! That sounds pretty cool, daddy. Mario: Alright, Jeffy. You have to go to bed now. You have school tomorrow. Jeffy: Ok, daddy. Good night. Mario: This might turn out pretty well. Then Mario uses a baby monitor on Jeffy to see if he falls asleep. Mario: He might earn another sticker. He's not beating his diaper, he's not screaming about any monsters. Meanwhile... Mario: Wow, it's already morning time, and Jeffy's getting up, getting ready for school. Jeffy goes to Mario. Jeffy: Hey, daddy. I'm ready for school. Mario: Hold on... Mario tapes a camera onto Jeffy's helmet. Jeffy: What was that, daddy? Mario: It's a camera, Jeffy. The scene cuts to Jackie Chu teaching the class about egg rolls. Jackie Chu: Remember, egg rolls are yum yum! Bully Bill: Hey, retard! How are ya? Retarded? Jeffy turns around. Jeffy: You know, you should watch the way you talk to me, or I will tell the teacher on you. Bully Bill: Oh! Is that a camera on your helmet? Retard! Jeffy: Teacher, this guy behind me won't stop being mean to me. Jackie Chu: Hey you, be quiet! Bully Bill: Sorry, teacher. The scene cuts to Mario on the couch. Mario: I saw that Jeffy was acting very good at school. He's getting another star. Jeffy: Hey, daddy. Mario: Jeffy! You just earned yourself another star! Jeffy: Great! Then there are many scenes of Jeffy doing good things (e.g. Jeffy washing the dishes properly while Mario watches him, Jeffy dusting the furniture with Mario watching him, etc.) Mario: Wow, Jeffy. You did great! And you reached your limit! You know what this means? Jeffy: I get a prize? Mario: You guessed it, Jeffy! Jeffy: What is it, daddy? Mario: I got you Big Chungus for the PlayStation 4. Jeffy: Wow, that's hot. Mario: What the fu--? Fin.